poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The PoundRaizers
The PoundRaizers is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes form a group for the former Devil Dogs called the PoundRaizers. Plot Part One (Inside the Puppy Pound, Cooler is about to walk outside.) Cooler: Ahhh....! Time for an afternoon walk. Ready Nose Marie? (Whistles the Pound Puppies theme song.) Nose Marie: I sure am, Cooler. (Whistles along.) Bartrand: Hi, Mom! Dad! Cooler: Same to You, Bartrand. Wha-- Did Bartrand call Us...? Nose Marie: Yes, He called Us His parents. Bartrand: Well, Yeah. You're My Ancestors. It's only fair I call You that. right? I have Your Lower Face, Daddy-o. And the Eyes are from You, Mom. Cooler and Nose Marie: Oh. (Tony enters and hugs Bartrand.) Tony: Hi, Bart. Bartrand: Hello, Owner. Tony: Owner? Ha. Just call Me Tony or Tone. Bartrand: Uh... Sure, Tony. Can I call you Uncle Tony? Tony: If you like... Both: Huh? (Sees Stephanie with Howler.) Stephanie: Daddy, Do You want to see the Garden? There's plenty of Vegetables and Fruits. Howler: Um, Did You call Me Daddy? Stephanie: Yes, Daddy. (Howler scratches his head.) Howler: Okay, I'm confused. Vivian: So, I'm not allowed to call You Dad, but You want Me to call You Big Brother? Louie: I guess, Madamoiselle Vivian. Huh? (Sees Darius with Igor and Bright Eyes.) Darius: Since the both of You are Smaller, I guess it'd be awkward if I called You Mom and Dad, Right? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy and I are kinda too young for that. But, if you want, you can consider Iggy and I as your little siblings. Ian: Do You think I can consider You a Little Brother, Whopper? Whopper: If you wish. Tony: Um... Cooler? Nose Marie? What's going on? Are these guys role-playing or something? Cooler: Well, after those Seven joined the pound, They're considering Us as Parental Figures, Brother/sister figures, et cetera. Tony: Oh. (Jayden and Beamer enter.) Cooler: Yo, Jayden and Beamer. Jayden: Hey, Cooler. Beamer: What's happening? Tony: Well, Bartrand and friends are considering their ancestors as parents and siblings. Jayden: Well, if that's the Case... (To Beamer) Can I Please, be considered a big brother figure to You and Maya? Please? (Maya Enters.) Beamer: Um... Sure, big brother Jayden. Maya: I hope Barkerville doesn't get mixed up in the chaos. (Antonio and Barkerville enter.) Antonio: So, Grandfather Barkerville. What shall we do today? Barkerville: Well I think... Huh? Grandpa...? Antonio: Sorry, Sorry. Do You prefer little brother, Barkerville? Barkerville: Well, that's more like it. (Confused) Little brother, Barkerville? Tony: Okay... (To Bartrand) Say, Bart. What do you want to do today? Bartrand: I was thinking some quality time with Mom and Dad. Tony: Oh. Say, Bart, I was going to the mall with Nose Marie and Cooler after they're done at the park. Do you want to come? Bartrand: Sure, Uncle Tony. Tony: Why are you calling me Uncle Tony? Bartrand: Well, since you already have godchildren, I think it would be fair if I consider you as a godfather as well. Tony: Well.....okay, (With an uncomfortable look on his face) but I think you're kind of annoying Cooler and Nose Marie. Bartrand: Huh? How? Tony: Well, I think it would be better if you address them as Cooler and Nose Marie instead of "Mom" or "Dad". Sure, I know that they're your ancestors, but don't you think that calling them "mom" and "dad" gets on their nerves? (To Cooler and Nose Marie) What do you guys think? Cooler: Tony, There's nothing wrong with being Bartrand's Parental figures. Nose Marie: Don'cha miss your real parents, Bartrand? Bartrand: With all My heart. and it will take Hundreds of Years to see them again. Tony: Oh. I guess I see why. So, Bart, I have a question for you. What do you think about forming a team of your own. Bartrand: What kind? Tony: Well, You have a variety of Skills, Right? Bartrand: Yeah. Odd Jobs Shop! Tony: No! No, I mean the fact that you and your adopted brothers and sisters have various talents. You have a sewing prodigy, Stephanie is a great gardener, Viv is an expert veterinarian, Darius has high intelligence, Ian is a talented artist, Jayden is acrobatic, and Antonio is a natural machinist. That makes sense, don't you think? Bartrand: Hmm. I guess so. Tony: Now, what kind of costumes do you want? I'll design them for you. Jayden: Hmm... Custom-Made Jumpsuits with the Letter "P" on the front? Ian: With Gloves and Boots? Stephanie: and Helmets with a Visor to cover Our Eyes? Tony: Actually, no. However, you do get to wear colored motorcycle helmets and shirts that represent your personality... Oh! Also capes and pants too. No gloves or boots. Bartrand: Sounds good to me. Cooler: Now, we need to come up with names for you guys. Stephanie: How about the Canine Crew? Bartrand: Hmm... No. Vivian: I can't think of anything at the moment. How about you, Darius? Darius: How about this: Darius Daredevils? Jayden: Nope! Ian: Hmm. Devil Dog Taskforce? Vivian: Good heavens no! I don't want to relive that nightmare where that accursed Count killed my owner. Antonio: Alright, we won't have the word "Devil" in our name. How about the Puppy Paws of the Pound? Bartrand: No offense, but that sounds kinda corny long. Nose Marie: Puppies of the Future? Where You rise from the future to the Now? Cooler: Rise...? Pound-Riser? PoundRaizer! All(Except Cooler): (Confused) PoundRaizer? Antonio: Now what is this PoundRaizer business? Have you been watching too much Japanese cartoons again? Ian: What does it even mean? Darius: Is it something like us of the Pound who will always rise to the challenge? Cooler: Darius, You're right! Darius: I am? Cooler: Yes. All Females: (Singing) Is he sure about that? What does PoundRaizer mean? All Males(Except Cooler): (Singing) What does it mean? What does it mean? I've no idea, do you? What does it mean? What does it mean? Can he give us a clue? Tony: Cooler, are you sure PoundRaizer sounds appropriate for the team? Cooler: Sure. Now, you go and design the costumes. Tony: You got it, Cooler! Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio Category:Fan made episodes starring Ian